Love Me Or Leave Me
by lovemeso
Summary: Whitney and Kevin haven't seen each other in 4 years and she reads his letters he sent to her back in '04 - '05 we'll see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
February 12th, 2012  
Los Angles, California  
It was the night after, Whitney read Kevin's letters to her, and she woke up mad as hell! She couldn't figure out why someone would mess with her love life, especially with Kevin. It is her last day in sunny L.A and she is packing.  
WH: I swear I wonder why I wait tell the last day to pack  
Pat comes in the door and Whitney is disgusted she knows that Pat had something to do with the letters  
PH: Are you almost ready to go  
WH: (roles eyes) yea I'll be ready in about 20 minutes  
PH: OK, call me when your done. Awe and Whitney you have a meeting with Kevin Costner about possibly doing another movie.  
Whitney started to smile inside just hearing that name makes her tingle  
PH: Whitney, Whitney, WHITNEY!  
WH: Huh?  
PH:Did you hear me?  
WH: Yea, Costner, meeting, tomorrow, got it!  
PH: Alright and Bobbi Kris is going be with Nick for the day so you don't have to worry, she said they'll be back around 1:30 PM  
WH: OK bye  
PH: Bye Nippy  
Pat leaves the room to let Whitney finish packing. When Whitney finally finished she decided to give Kevin a call  
WH: (dials the number, she wonders if it has changed but she gives it a try)  
KC: (picks up)  
WH: Hi uhmn is Kevin Costner their  
KC: ( he knew who it was but he wanted to play with her) no he is not but you can leave a message  
WH: OK can you tell him that Whitney Houston called  
KC: yea sure, you know I always loved your music and movies  
WH: Thank you  
KC: And I always that you were very beautiful  
WH: If I didn't know any better I'd think you were flirting with me  
KC: Why wouldn't a man flirt your a very beautiful woman  
WH: Thank you  
KC: You know what I can't how have you been doing sweetie  
WH: Huh?  
KC: It's Kevin I was just messing with you  
WH: Stop playing' how have you been  
KC: I've been alright what about you  
WH: I've been good  
KC: Did Pat tell you about the meeting tomorrow?  
WH: Yea she told me that you wanted me for a movie  
KC: Ohh yea I want you alright  
WH: Shut up, Kevin I have to go I'll call you when I get home  
KC: alright bye  
WH: BYE  
Bobbi Kris came in an hour late but Whitney didn't really care because hearing Kevin's voice just changed her whole attitude.  
BK: Mom are you here  
WH: Yea sweetie, can I ask you a question  
BK: Yea  
WH: How would you feel about taking a trip to Jersey to see your grandmother and Dionne  
BK: I would love it, when are we going to leave  
WH: In 3 days after have my meeting  
BK: Meeting? With who  
WH: With Kevin Costner he wants me to do a movie I think  
BK: Ohh OK but remember what happened last time you two were on a set or somewhere alone  
WH: KRISSI  
BK: All I'm saying is don't get caught  
WH: OK Miss. Kristina  
BK: I'll be in Aunt Pat's room I Love You bye  
WH: Bye sweetie  
Whitney though about what her daughter said and she knew she was right and that was the scary thing about it. She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't wait till her meeting with the man that she still loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Whitney was on the plane trying to catch up on sleep that she had lost thinking about Kevin. She knows that he's married but she loves him so much.  
PH: Whitney it's time to get up we'll be landing in 30 minutes  
Pat doesn't get an answer from her so she tries again, this time she shakes her.  
WH: What do you want? I'm trying to sleep  
PH: We'll be landing in 25 minutes  
WH: So...?  
PH: Whitney are you on your period?  
WH: No, why you ask?  
PH: Because you seen very grumpy  
WH: If people would let me sleep then I wouldn't be so mean  
PH: (stares at her) Whitney is there something wrong  
WH: NO!  
Pat decides to leave Whitney alone for the rest of the flight

Atlanta, Georgia

Whitney and Bobbi Kris are finally home and she sit Kristina down to have a talk. Whitney decides that she is going to tell her daughter about Kevin's letters to her.  
WH: Here read these and tell me what you think?  
BK: What is this?  
WH: Just read it  
Bobbi Kris takes 10 minutes to read the letters  
BK: OMG! What happened between you and Kevin when ya'll was doing TBG?  
Whitney tells her about it and she is shocked  
BK: Awe that's so romantic and aren't you going to have a meeting with him later today  
WH: Yea  
BK: Well you better get ready it's 5:56 PM  
WH: It's not until 8:45 PM  
BK: Ohh he getting you out late  
WH: Shut up  
BK: But, Mom I'm for real you have to start getting ready you know you take long showers  
The phone rings and Whitney runs to pick it up  
WH: Hello  
KC: Hey Whitney do you mind if I pick you up for the meeting? because I will be coming from another meeting at that time  
WH: Well that's not very professional and you know I like to do things professionally  
KC: Well I know you  
WH: Yea and I bet you know the other people you go to meetings with too  
KC: Yea, but I don't know them, know them, but I do know you, on a personal level. besides I want to see how big BK is now.  
(Whitney hears the voice of a woman in the background, she knows it's his wife so she can't be surprised.)  
KC: Well I have to go I'll be there by 8:45 bye  
WH: Bye Kevin  
BK: Who was that?  
WH: It was Kevin  
BK: OHH! What he say?  
WH: That he will be here by 8:45  
BK: So he's picking you up, late, and he has a wife  
WH: Yea and?  
BK: How long will the meeting be?  
WH: Maybe an hour or two  
BK: OK so 8 + 2 is 10 plus the 45 minutes so that's 11:00  
WH: BK 8 + 2 is 10 so how does it equal 11?  
BK: You have to arrange the time, so if the meeting is over by 10:45 then you'll be walking in that door by 12  
WH: No 11  
BK: Mom you know how Kevin operates he will definitely take you somewhere after the meeting.  
WH: I won't let him this is strictly business  
BK: Well OK just don't be coming in this house singing "I Have Nothing" or "Run To You"  
The mother & daughter both share a laugh, then they go pick out Whitney's outfit for tonight  
BK: Where is that dress that I bought you for your 35th birthday?  
WH: Oh you mean the dress that you can see my butt in?  
BK: yeah  
WH: That dress is way too short  
BK: Not really  
WH: Krissi if I bend over my azz will be out  
BK: Speaking of butt being out, what kind of underwear will you be wearing?  
WH: Does it matter?  
BK: yes when he takes off your clothes you don't want to be wearing granny panties  
WH: I don't wear granny panties and anyway he won't be talking off my clothes  
BK: Who's to say?  
WH: I say  
Whitney decided to take BK's advice and wear some sexy panties. She wore something from her collection of Victoria's Secret underwear. It was lace.  
BK: Anyway I'm going find that dress and when I do your going to wear it  
WH: Who are you talking to? and don't you have to go to school or something?  
BK: (breathes hard) No mother I'm 18 I'm out of high-school  
WH: You sure are my baby ain't no baby no more will go to college  
BK: No I going to be just like you you didn't go to college  
WH: Uhh yes I did  
BK: I found it  
WH: BK I can't fit that dress anymore  
BK: What size you wear in dresses?  
WH: 12  
BK: Well this is a 10 you can squeeze, that it will be tighter and sexier  
WH: It's not going to fit  
BK: Just try it

Whitney put on the dress and it fits perfectly, it is black and super short, her butt looks extra huge in it. She looks in the mirror and realizes that she ain't that skinny girl anymore. Her thighs and booty got way bigger these past 15 years. She finishes the outfit by putting on some hot pink Louiboutins with some hot pink lipstick (BK suggested). She decided to wear her hair down. A lots of people don't get to see her real hair. It's dark brown and shoulder length, it's super thick. She has some of her famous Nothing But Love tour curls in.

BK: Damn Mom you look H.O.T hot  
WH: Thank you  
BK: yeah Kevin gonna tap that butt tonight (she says under her breath)  
WH: What?  
BK: Nothing  
It was now 8:16 and Whitney was getting her purse ready to go.  
BK: You got your keys  
WH: Check  
BK: Phone  
WH: Check  
BK: Wallet  
WH: Check  
BK: Lipstick/Mirror  
WH: Check  
BK: Hair tie  
WH: Check  
BK: Condom (she starts cracking up)  
WH: Kristina!  
BK: Do you have one?  
WH: NO!  
BK: Well here take this (she hands her mother the condom)  
WH: Why do I need this?  
BK: You never know  
WH: (snatches the rubber out her hand then throws it in her purse) Will you be here when I get back?  
BK: I'm going to be over my friends house this week  
WH: Ohh good I get break  
BK: Ha-ha very funny  
The door bell rings, BK smiled at her mother. She ran to get the door.  
WH: It's only 8:30, he's 15 minutes early.  
BK: (she opens the door) Hi Kevin  
KC: Hi (gives her a huge) have you been?  
BK: I've been good and you?  
KC: I've been good here (he hands her 100 dollars)  
BK: Is this for me?  
KC: Yeah remember when you were born I promised you everytime I'd see you I'd give you a hundred dollars so it's yours  
BK: (she gives him another huge) thanks  
KC: Your welcome, Is your mom here?  
BK: Yeah come in, she ready  
KC: Thanks  
He spots Whitney looking as sexy as she can be.  
KC: Hey Whitney you look great  
WH: Thank you  
BK: Well I'll be upstairs getting ready to go out, you two have a good time. And don't do anything I won't do.  
KC: So are you ready?  
WH: Yes  
Whitney follows him to his 2012 Aston Martin. As always he opens the door for her.  
WH: Thank you  
KC: No problem  
WH: So were are we going?  
KC: Out to dinner  
WH: I thought we were having a meeting, like with other people  
KC: We are, but it's at a restaurant

Little did Whitney know that Kevin has a surprise for her. He got the whole cast of The Bodyguard to have a little reunion. He had the whole restaurant closed down. He invited everyone from Pat, BK, Gary,Ray, his wife, Nick, his kids, and the whole Bodyguard cast.

WH: What restaurant are we going to?  
KC: I'm not telling you  
WH: Why not?  
KC: It's a surprise  
WH: Well give me a hint  
KC: No, now stop asking  
WH: Well okay then, how have you and your wife been doing?  
KC: our marriage is on very shaky grounds  
WH: What's going on  
KC: I just don't really communicate anymore  
WH: Oh  
They finally arrive outside of the restaurant and Kevin opens the car door for Whitney.  
WH: You know you don't have to keep opening the door for me  
KC: Close your eyes  
WH: What?  
KC: Close your eyes  
WH: For what?  
KC: Just do it

He leads her into restaurant, it is supper dark and they can't see a thing. He takes his hands from her eyes and everyone says "surprise".

WH: Kevin what's going on  
KC: It's a Bodyguard surprise party for you.

Later on when the party is almost over Whitney and Kevin are hugged up in a corner talking.

WH: the party is really fun thanks  
KC: Why not? it's our 20th anniversary  
CB Is now coming over to talk to Kevin  
KC: Hey sweetie!  
Whitney hated that name when it wasn't used for her by Kevin  
CB: My plane will be leaving in 2 hours so I have to go, and congratulations Whitney  
WH: Thanks bye  
KC: I'll see you tomorrow honey bye  
WH: So Your not going home with your wife and kids  
KC: I'm your date remember I have take you home  
WH: That's nice

BK text her that she made it to her friends house, the party is over, and Kevin's wife is long gone.

KC: Since the party is over just let me know when your ready to leave  
WH: Okay, I'm ready

Kevin takes her back home. He decides to stay a little and talk.

WH: OK Kevin let me go change into something else and I'll be down  
KC: All right  
Whitney comes back down wearing her pajamas.  
WH: Okay so what do you want to do?  
KC: How about we just cuddle and watch movies  
WH: What do you want to watch (she walks over to the biggest movie collection ever. She has every movie you can think of)  
KC: How about we watch ohh Water world  
WH: Ha ha nice try  
KC: I see you have all my movies  
WH: Don't flatter yourself I have all of my movies too.  
KC: Okay then  
WH: Let's watch The Bodyguard  
KC: Good choice  
WH: Speaking of the bodyguard Pat said you wanted to talk to me about something  
KC: Yeah, I'll tell you after we watch this  
They are an hour into the movie and Kevin is very frustrated that Whitney won't stop running her mouth during the movie.  
WH: Man Rachel is such a bitch, but I like Frank because doesn't give up on her  
KC: Yea  
WH: I also love how they just look so cute together, I mean you see how she looks into his eyes and he looks into hers.  
KC: Yea nice  
WH: And the way they kiss so passionate  
KC: Well maybe we can re-create what they did. (He leans over to her and they start making out)  
WH: (she stops him) Kevin I can't  
KC: Why?  
WH: Because your married  
KC: But I love you  
WH : (she starts crying a little) I love you too  
Kevin picks her up and takes her upstairs so they can make love.  
Whitney wakes up to the sight of Kevin sleeping. He has his arm around her  
KC: Hey sweetie  
WH: (she kisses him) Hi  
KC: We had a great night yesterday  
WH: yea, I love you  
KC: I Love you too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

KC: Whitney I have to leave  
WH: Why? Where are you going?  
KC: I have to get to the airport so I don't miss my plane  
WH: Really?  
KC: I'm sorry, but I have to leave  
WH: Really? So it's just hit and go right?  
KC: No Whiney, you know that I would never do that to you  
WH: No that's exactly what you are doing  
KC: Whitney you know I love you  
WH: Bull I don't want hear that (walks away)  
KC: Whitney (he tries to put her back with her arm)  
WH: Stop Kevin just leave please  
KC: Come on  
WH: (shakes head) I said leave  
Kevin walks out the door, leaving Whitney along to cry  
It is two o'clock in the morning and Kevin felt that he should call Whitney to apologize.  
KC: (dials her number)  
WH: (picks up but sounds sleepy) hello  
KC: Whitney I'm sorry  
WH: Kevin it is too damn late to be calling me. You could've called way earlier, but you didn't so goodbye (hangs up)  
About five minutes later her cell phone rings  
WH: Kevin I told you that it's too late  
KC: Whitney I love you  
WH: Kevin  
KC: I'm sorry I love you  
WH: (breathes hard) I love you too  
KC: I'm sorry I just left like that I had a meeting I had to get to and I kind of got off track, but I you let me come in I will make it up to you  
WH: I don't know, wait what?  
KC: Whitney I'm outside your house come open the door  
WH: Kevin it's (looks at clock) two twenty in the morning  
KC: So you just going leave me outside  
WH: Yep  
KC: Whitney that's cold  
WH: It's not cold I'm just still upset with you, bye bye (she ends the call)  
KC: Whitney?  
Kevin stands outside for about five more minutes then he decides to leave, just as he is walking to his car Whitney comes to open the door  
WH: Kevin get your butt in this house  
KC: (he goes to kiss her) hey baby  
WH: You know you got a lot of nerve tryin' to kiss me after waking me up at dark-three in the morning  
KC: I'm sorry, but that's the only way that I could reach you, because you are so stubborn  
WH: Shut up, now let me go back to sleep  
KC: Okay, but I have reservations for us tomorrow for that meeting  
WH: well let me get some sleep  
Whitney leads Kevin to her room so she can sleep. Whitney jumps in the bed hoping to get some sleep but Kevin has other plans  
WH: Kevin stop it I'm trying to sleep (she says as he is kissing her neck)  
KC: You sure?  
WH: YES! (she starts to giggle)  
He turns her over and they make love all night long none stop.


End file.
